wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY. Wiosna pod biegunem. Wyswobodzeni z grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa, gorąco dziękowali doktorowi Clawbonny. Stary Johnson żałował trochę skór niedźwiedzich popalonych, a przeto niezdatnych do żadnego użytku — żal ten jednakże nie popsuł mu dobrego humoru. Reszta dnia przeszła na reparacyi domku, bardzo wybuchem nadwerężonego. Uwolniono go od lodów naniesionych przez niedźwiedzi, i wzmocniono popękane ściany; robota szła szybko, ożywiona wesołemi piosenkami rozpromienionego retmana. Nazajutrz temperatura o wiele się polepszyła; przy nagłej zmianie kierunku wiatru, termometr podniósł się do dziewięciu stopni pod zero. Tak nagła różnica, znakomity wywarła wpływ na ludzi i wszystko co ich otaczało. Powiew wiatru południowego był pierwszą zapowiedzią wiosny podbiegunowej. Tak ocieplona niejako temperatura trwała przez wiele dni z rzędu; termometr zawieszony w miejscu osłoniętem od wiatru wskazywał nawet tylko jeden stopień zimna, co zapowiadało odwilż. Lody pękać zaczynały; tu i owdzie ukazała się na powierzchni struga wody słonej; w kilka dni potem spadł deszcz obfity. Ze śniegów wydobywała się gęsta para, wróżąca blizkie topnienie tych mass niezmiernych. Blada tarcza słoneczna rumieniła się wyraźniej, zataczając coraz większe koło nad horyzontem; noc trwała zaledwie trzy godziny. Drugim nie mniej znaczącym symptomatem wiosny, było ukazanie się kuropatw, siewek, gęsi, kur i temu podobnego ptastwa, powracającego ogromnemi stadami. Powietrze zapełniało się tym ogłuszającym wrzaskiem, który znany już był osadzie z przeszłej wiosny. Zające, na które polowano z powodzeniem, pokazały się na wybrzeżu zatoki, oraz myszy podbiegunowe, których małe nory tworzyły system regularny komórek. Doktór zwrócił uwagę swych towarzyszy na to, że wszystkie prawie te zwierzęta i ptaki tracą swe pióra lub sierść białą zimową, i przywdziewają odzież letnią „wywiośniają się“ bardzo prędko — a natura, sposobi im pożywienie, wypuszczając z łona ziemi mchy, maki, zioła i trawki karłowate. Czuć było z pod śniegu wychylające się nowe całkiem życie. Lecz jednocześnie z bezbronnemi zwierzętami powrócili i ich zgłodniali nieprzyjaciele; lisy i wilki błąkały się szukając zdobyczy, a podczas krótkich nocy, rozlegało się bezustannie ponure ich wycie. Wilk tamtych krain jest bardzo blizkim krewnym psa; szczeka tak samo jak on i nieraz omylić zdoła najwprawniejsze nawet ucho psów samych; niektórzy podróżni twierdzą, że wilk używa tego podstępu, aby przywabić do siebie psy i pożerać zwabione. Fakt ten obserwowano na lądach przyległych zatoce Hudsońskiej, a doktór sprawdził go w Nowej Ameryce. Johnson dobrze pilnował swoich psów grenlandzkich, aby się tym sposobem złapać nie dały. Duk zanadto był zmyślny, aby się mógł dostać w paszczę wilka. Przez parę tygodni, polowanie było pomyślne na różnego rodzaju kuropatwy i ortolany zimowe, bardzo delikatne w jedzeniu; zapas świeżego mięsa wciąż był obfity. Myśliwi nie potrzebowali nawet bardzo się oddalać od domu, bo drobniejsza zwłaszcza zwierzyna sama prawie na strzał przychodziła. Ożywiła ona bardzo swą bytnością milczącą dotąd okolicę; zatoka Wiktoryi przybrała widok niezwyczajny i rozweselający oko. Dwa tygodnie po wielkiej z niedźwiedziami rozprawie, spędzono na różnych zajęciach. Odwilż codzień stawała się widoczniejszą; termometr wskazywał zero, w wąwozach płynęły z szumem potoki, na spadzistościach pagórków utworzyło się tysiące wodospadów. Doktór oczyściwszy akr gruntu (1½ morga), zasiał na nim rzerzuchę, szczaw i warzęchę (cochlearia), które są wybornemi środkami przeciw szkorbutowi; po pewnym przeciągu czasu już drobne listeczki poczęły się wychylać z ziemi, gdy nagle i całkiem niespodziewanie mróz zawładnął znów swem państwem. Przy nader gwałtownym wietrze północnym, w ciągu jednej nocy termometr opadł do dwudziestu dwóch stopni pod zero. Wszystko naokoło zostało zmrożone: ptaki, czworonożne i wodnoziemne zwierzęta znikły odrazu, jakby na znak czarodziejskiej laski; otwory fok zamknęły się, spękania ścisnęły, lód odzyskał swą twardość granitową — kaskady mrozem w biegu pochwycone, zawisły w powietrzu jak zwoje przezroczystych kryształów. Ogólny widok zmienił się nie do poznania, a nastąpiło to w nocy z 11-go na 12-sty maja. Bell wyścibiwszy nos na ten mróz piorunujący, o mało go nie zostawił na dworze. — Oh! naturo północna! wołał doktór zawiedziony nieco w swych nadziejach, oto są twoje zwyczajne figle! Niechże i tak będzie, posieję moje nasiona raz jeszcze. Hatteras rzecz tę brał mniej filozoficznie, bo mu pilno było rozpocząć na nowo swe poszukiwania. Musiał jednak się zrezygnować. — Czy długo jeszcze potrwa taki stan powietrza? zapytał Johnson. — Nie, mój przyjacielu — nie, odpowiedział Clawbonny, są to ostatnie wysiłki mrozu, który zresztą w swym domu ma prawo robić co mu się podoba, i nie można go wypędzić, dopóki sam ustąpić nie zechce. — A jest uparty, jak na teraz, rzekł Bell trąc sobie twarz. — Istotnie, mówił doktór, powinienem to był jednak przewidzieć i nie tracić na darmo moich nasion jak nieuk jaki, tem więcej, że mogłem był wzrost ich przyspieszyć ciepłem naszego pieca kuchennego. — Jakto, rzekł Altamont, więc mogłeś był przewidzieć tę zmianę temperatury? — Bezwątpienia! na to nie trzeba być czarownikiem. Trzeba było po prostu zasiewy moje oddać pod opiekę świętych, Pankracego, Serwacego i Bonifacego, których uroczystości przypadają na 12-ty, 13-ty i 14-ty tego miesiąca. — A jakiżto wpływ, kochany doktorze, mogą mieć ci święci na temperaturę? zapytał Amerykanin. — Bardzo wielki, jeśli mamy wierzyć ogrodnikom, nazywającym ich „Trzej święci lodowaci.“ Bo zazwyczaj w maju bywają zimna i najczęściej to obniżenie temperatury ma miejsce pomiędzy 11-ym a 14-ym tego miesiąca. — Ciekawy to jest fakt, rzekł Amerykanin, lecz czemże on się tłomaczy? — Objaśnić go można w dwojaki sposób: albo przez znajdowanie się w tej porze roku większej liczby asteroid, pomiędzy ziemią i słońcem, albo też poprostu przez topnienie śniegów, które rozpuszczając się, pochłaniają bardzo znaczną ilość ciepła. Te dwa powody są najbardziej do prawdy podobne, ale czy można wierzyć w nie zupełnie — tego nie wiem; ale jeśli nie wiem, co warte jest takie tłómaczenie zjawiska? Powinienem był pamiętać o zjawisku samem i nie narażać mych nasion. Doktór miał słuszność; czy z tego, czy z innego powodu, dość że do końca maja mrozy były bardzo silne; polowanie musiało być przerwane, nie tyle z powodu ostrości temperatury, jak raczej dla zupełnego braku zwierzyny. Na szczęście zapas mięsa świeżego dosyć jeszcze był znaczny. Zimownicy skazani zostali na nową bezczynność. W ciągu dwóch tygodni następnych, to jest od 11-go do 25-go maja, jednostajność nudnego życia, przerwana tylko została nagłą i ważną chorobą Bella, który niespodzianie dostał silnego bardzo zapalenia gardła; jednakże doktór potrafił zaraz i nader skutecznie zapobiedz rozwinięciu się słabości, tym prostym i łatwym sposobem, że kazał choremu trzymać przez pewien czas w ustach małe kawałki lodu. Po upływie dwudziestu czterech godzin, Bell zdrów był zupełnie. Gdy się dziwiono tak cudownej kuracyi, doktór rzekł: — Tu jest ojczyzna wszelkich zapalnych słabości, tu na nie zaraz i lekarstwo być musi. — Lekarstwem najlepszem jest doktór, rzekł Johnson, w umyśle którego Clawbonny olbrzymie przybierał rozmiary. Korzystając z tego przymusowego wypoczynku, doktór postanowił rozmówić się stanowczo z Hatterasem we względzie dalszej podróży, bez szalupy, bez czółna, bez kawałka drzewa, na któremby można przebyć morze lub jego odnogę, jeśli się zdarzy. Kapitan uparty w swoich pojęciach, oświadczył się był stanowczo przeciw wszelkiemu statkowi z amerykańskiego materyału. Nie tak to wszakże łatwo było zawiązać rozmowę w tym drażliwym przedmiocie, który przecież musiał być odgadniony coprędzej; zbliżał się bowiem czerwiec, miesiąc najwłaściwszy na wielkie wycieczki. Nakoniec doktór po długim namyśle, odprowadził pewnego dnia na stronę kapitana i ze zwykłą sobie łagodną dobrocią rzekł: — Hatterasie, czy wierzysz że jestem twoim przyjacielem? — Zapewne, odpowiedział kapitan, najlepszym a nawet jedynym. — Gdybym ci dał pewną radę, jakkolwiek nie żądasz jej odemnie, czy uwierzysz, iż jest bezinteresowną? — Uwierzę, bo wiem, że nigdy nie powodujesz się względami osobistemi; lecz do czego to wszystko prowadzi? — Poczekaj, jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czyś przekonany o tem, że jestem tak dobrym jak i ty Anglikiem, że równie jak ty, dbam o wielkość i sławę mej ojczyzny? Hatteras wlepił w doktora oczy. — Tak jest, rzekł badawczo wpatrzony w niego. — Pragniesz dojść do bieguna, mówił doktór, pojmuję dobrze i podzielam z tobą tę szlachetną żądzę; lecz aby dopiąć tego celu, trzeba robić to, co jest niezbędnie w tym względzie potrzebnem. — Czy dotąd nie robiłem, nie poświęciłem wszystkiego? — Nie Hatterasie, nie zdołałeś poświęcić twych uprzedzeń osobistych, i w tej jeszcze nawet chwili widzę, że gotów jesteś odrzucić jedyne i niezbędne środki dostania się do bieguna. — Ah! odpowiedział Hatteras, chcesz zapewne mówić o tej szalupie, o tym człowieku... — Mówmy chłodno, rzekł doktór, bez uniesienia i ze wszech stron zbadajmy tę kwestyę. Wybrzeże, na którem przepędziliśmy zimę, może nie ciągnie się bez przerwy na przestrzeni sześciu jeszcze stopni w stronę północną — i jeśli wierzyć mamy do końca wieściom, na zasadzie których doszliśmy aż do tego punktu, to w czasie letnich miesięcy znajdziemy przed sobą ogromne morze, z lodów całkiem oczyszczone. Cóż w takim razie uczynimy, nie mając żadnych środków przeprawy? Hatteras nic nie odpowiedział. — Chceszże w takiem znaleźć się położeniu, mówił doktór dalej, że będziesz o kilka tylko mil od bieguna oddalonym i dojść do niego nie zdołasz? Hatteras zakrył twarz rękami. — A teraz, ciągnął doktór, zbadajmy kwestyę z moralnego punktu widzenia. Rozumiem, że Anglik zdolny jest dla chwały swej ojczyzny poświęcić majątek i życie. A jeśli czółno zrobione, z desek rozbitego i żadnej nie mającego wartości okrętu amerykańskiego, przepłynie Ocean i pierwsze dobije do lądów nieznanych, czyż to ma zmniejszyć sławę odkrycia? Przyznaj kapitanie, że gdybyś sam znalazł gdzie kadłub jakiego opuszczone go okrętu, nie wahałbyś się z pewnością użyć go do podróży. Czyż to nie samemu tylko naczelnikowi wyprawy przypisywanem bywa każde odkrycie? A zresztą powiedz, czy szalupa zrobiona przez czterech Anglików i niosąca ich na sobie, przez to samo już nie będzie całkiem angielską? Hatteras milczał ciągle. — Tak, tak, mówił dalej Clawbonny, przyznaj się kapitanie, że nie o szalupę, lecz o tego ci idzie człowieka. — Zgadłeś doktorze, odpowiedział Hatteras, z całą nienawiścią na jaką Anglik zdobyć się może, nie cierpię tego Amerykanina, tego człowieka, którego fatalność jakaś na mojej postawiła drodze. — Aby ci życie ocalił. — Aby mnie zgubił! Zdaje mi się, że on drwi sobie ze mnie, że jak władca jaki tu rozkazuje, że wyobraża sobie, iż losy moje w jego spoczywają ręku, że odgadł moje zamiary. Czyż nie okazało się co on mniema przy nadawaniu nazwisk tym lądom nowym? czyż powiedział kiedy po co przybył pod tę odległą szerokość geograficzną? Nie potrafisz odjąć mi myśli, która mnie zabija, że ten człowiek jest naczelnikiem wyprawy, wysłanej przez rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych, w celu robienia odkryć. — A gdyby i tak było, odparł doktór, jakiż dowód masz na to, że ta wyprawa chciała dotrzeć do bieguna? Czyż Ameryka nie może równie jak Anglia szukać przejścia północno-zachodniego? W każdym razie, Altamont nie nie wie o twym zamiarze, bo ani Bell, ani Johnson, ani ja, ani ty sam, żadnem słówkiem nie zdradziliśmy się przed nim w tym względzie. — Niechże już się nigdy o tem nie dowie. — Dowiedzieć się musi nareszcie, boć go tu samego zostawić nie możemy. — A dla czegóżby nie? zapytał kapitan zapalczywie; czyż nie może pozostać w Szańcu Boskiej Opatrzności? — Nie zgodzi się na to, odparł doktór; a zresztą, zostawić tu człowieka nie mając pewności, że go znajdziemy z powrotem, byłoby, nie powiem już nierozsądnie, lecz nieludzko. Altamont pojedzie z nami, potrzeba koniecznie aby pojechał; lecz gdy niczego się nie domyśla, nie mamy potrzeby objaśniać go. Nic nie mówiąc przeto, zbudujemy szalupę, przeznaczoną jakoby do zwiedzenia i dokładniejszego poznania tych wybrzeży. Hatteras nie mógł się pogodzić z zamiarami swego przyjaciela, który też napróżno czekał na jakąś od niego odpowiedź. — A gdyby ten człowiek nie chciał zezwolić na rozebranie okrętu? rzekł nareszcie kapitan. — W takim razie miałbyś prawo kazać zbudować szalupę wbrew jego woli. — Daj Boże zatem, aby odmówił swego zezwolenia! zawołał Hatteras. — Lecz zanim to nastąpi, odpowiedział doktór, trzeba go najprzód zapytać; biorę to na siebie. Tegoż samego jeszcze dnia przy wieczerzy, Clawbonny naprowadził rozmowę na projekta wycieczek, podczas letnich miesięcy mających się przedsięwziąść, celem robienia spostrzeżeń hydrograficznych na wybrzeżach. — Sądzę, panie Altamont, że zechcesz zająć się tem wspólnie z nami? — Naturalnie, odpowiedział tenże, trzebaż przecie raz poznać, jak daleko ciągnie się ta ziemia Nowej Ameryki. Hatteras w czasie tej rozmowy, oka nie spuścił ze swego rywala. — I w tym celu, ciągnął dalej Amerykanin, zróbmy jak można najlepszy użytek ze szczątków Porpoise’a, zbudujmy z nich mocną szalupę, która by nas daleko poniosła. — Czy słyszysz Bell, żywo zapytał doktór, od jutra zaraz zabieramy się do roboty!